


Ryan’s Rants/Reviews

by ScottishScurrie



Category: Reviews/Rants
Genre: OH GOD NOT AN OPINION-, This is just me ranting/reviewing stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: I just yell about stuff I dislike and review stuff, just a bunch of informal essays really





	Ryan’s Rants/Reviews

Hello and welcome to my first ever rant!

Some of my rants may be a little biased, but only because it really infuriates me along with others, but the reviews will be a lot more positive however, but this isn’t a review, Oh no no no.

This is how people think it’s okay to glorify mental illness and basically harass anybody in the LGBT community.

As someone who does have anxiety and is questioning but may be Genderfluid/Ace, both of these issues really infuriate me.

If you unfamiliar with both of these, I’ll give some examples.

Glorifying Mental Illnesses:  
“OMG! I’m so depressed because I listen to Billie Elliish and my mom and dad yelled at me! I don’t want to live anymore :( give me attention!”  
This isn’t what Depression feels like at all.  
It’s a numbness you can’t escape and you don’t care if you die in your sleep or by any other method, or maybe even seek out death.  
However, you may FEEL depressed, which is completely different.  
Feeling depressed is temporary and can stay from an hour to maybe a few days, while Depression never goes.  
Yes, you can get help but it very rarely just gets up and leaves randomly.

The LGBT+ Issue:  
“Look, there’s two dudes! I bet they are gay! OMG I TOTALLY SHIP IT!”  
This one is a bit harder to explain, so I’ll try my best.  
People who shove LGBT+ into everything because why not!  
I am in no way Anti-LGBT+ in the slightest, but it does get old when it’s being shoved down your throat, I don’t mind subtle little things but if it takes over the entire story it becomes a problem.

The most common place where this pops is in ‘GatchaTubers’ videos.  
Gatcha tubers is a term referring to people to make videos with the app series ‘Gatcha’.  
Not every single Gatcha Tuber is like this, but the majority is.  
And keep in mind, most of these are children creating content for children, who are impressionable and naive, so younger children will watch the videos and think that it’s okay, when it’s far from it.

Not to mention, some of these videos contain incest, pedophilia, NSFW things and maybe even r*pe.  
(I wish I was joking. I really wish I was.)

I very vividly watching a couple of clips from a video which was incest and NSFW (It was from a reaction channel, I definitely do not watch these for fun because they are vile and disgusting- as in the NSFW ones, I watch bad Gatcha videos because I want to suffer.)

Keep in mind, THESE ARE MADE BY CHILDREN/YOUNG TEENS.

And these videos aren’t against all of the horrible things, they aren’t made to raise awareness and stop it... No. THRY PROMOTE IT.

In the video I mentioned before, it includes two brothers and they enter... a... questionable relationship.

Somehow, One of them gets pregnant, BECAUSE OF COURSE HE DOES- AND HOW THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN WORK I HAVE NO CLUE!!

The other brother, whom should be running to Alabama, is actually excited and basically said:

“OH MA GAWD I’MA BE A DAD”   
(genuine basic quote, i’m not joking.)

and then two incest babies are born, who should have so many health problems bECAUSE SURPRISE SURPRISE THEY ARE A LEFT OVER OF SOMETHING OH SO ILLEGAL, and you probably guessed it, THOSE CHILDREN ALSO GET TOGETHER, BECAUSE WOOP-DEE-DOO.

The parents- You know what- No. The Criminals find out and they’re... proud of their kids.

THEY ARE PROUD OF THEIR KIDS BECAUSE THEY ARE FOLLOWING IN THEIR VILE, DISGUSTING FOOTSTEPS.

I’M NOT EVEN MAKIMG THIS UP, THERE ARE SO MANY VIDEOS LIKE THIS THAT IT MAKES ME ANXIETY GO THROUGH THE ROOF.

WHAT EVEN-  
WHAT EVEN WENT THROUGH THESE KIDS MINDS???  
WHAT THE ABSOLUTE HELL??

I’M SHOOKETH.  
i am disgusted, i am revolted, i dedICATE MY LIFE TO OUR LORD AND SAVIOUR, PAN AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET??

a’ight.  
i’ma head out now because i need to get my wig.


End file.
